Ohoho! I am NOT marrying a MALFOY part 1
by CourtVal
Summary: Candice Marie Crandall, an intellegent young girl is being forced to marry the arrogant Slytherin prince... Her and Draco's have dreams which turn out to be twisted in the future. Can these two get along?
1. Chapter 1

"Piss off, mother" I snapped, walking away from her hastily. My fists were curled into balls at my side causing my nails to dig into my palms.

"Candice Marie Crandall!" My mother bellowed, her nostrils flaring, "Get your behind back here!"

I sighed, stomping my feet, "Im, NOT marrying that piece of TRASH!" My mother narrowed her eyes at me.

"The Malfoys are highly respected wizards, you should be proud to be marrying that charming young man!"

"Pfft, charming young man my ass." I spat, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Candice, why do you hate him so much?" My mother asked, exasperated.

"He's a selfish, arrogant; know it all, and a Neanderthal! Must I go on?"

"Please, continue" She challenged, cocking an eyebrow. She knew what I was trying to do. Damn.

"Well..." I began, but was shushed by my mother, seeing Draco and Lucius walking down the hall.

"Ah, Candice, excited about the wedding?" Lucius asked, kissing my hand gently.

"Absolutely, Mr. Malfoy" I chimed, plastering a cheesy smile on my face.

Draco snorted loudly, but quickly silenced himself once he received glances.

"Excellent..." Lucius said, still staring at his son for the strange noise he had made, "The wedding planner will be here tomorrow, 10 am _sharp_" Emphasizing the word "sharp"

"We'll be there!" My mother grinned giving me a side hug.

Lucius nodded, waving his hand for Draco to follow.

"Mother, get off me" I muttered, hardly moving my mouth.

"Right..."

I sighed, walking back to my room that the Malfoys gave me every time I visited during the summer. The walls were a simple dark forest green, but lighting caused the color to differ. A chandelier hung from the center of the room. The bed was a lighter green, queen sized with dark green sheets. Hard wood flooring and a cream colored throw rug.

I loved being in this room, seeing as it was just like my own. Except this one was 3 times bigger. I remembered dinner was at 6:00, it was already 5:30.

I gazed across the room into my mirror I was pale and thin, not a good mixture.

"What to wear" I sighed, picking out a black dress that hugged the curves that I hardly had. The length was down to my knees, and was slightly flared. I slipped on a pair of black high heeled shoes that were incredibly shiny, seeing as I never wore them.

I turned to the mirror, magically straightening my dirty blonde hair which was to the middle of my back.

I quickly applied some lip gloss and some eye shadow and mascara to my brown eyes. I never thought highly of myself, so I merely shrugged when I saw the result in the mirror.

I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 5:50. I already heard my mothers heels running down the hall, making sure she was not late.

"Weirdo" I chortled, opening the door. Portraits averted their gaze to me, snarling seeing as my dad was a former death eater, but had betrayed them. They thought of my whole family as blood traitors, DIRTY blood traitors. But my mother was great friends with Lucius and Narcissa.

I gave a nervous smile, but they began screaming furiously, flailing theirs arms like they were trying to escape their portrait.

I quickly walked away hearing them yelling

"Go back to your home, blood traitor!"

"Ew, who let HER in?"

"Maybe shes a maid! I know Lucius wouldnt want that filth in his home."

Tears sprung to my eyes, who knew portraits could utter such horrid words?

Arriving at the kitchen at 5:57, I let out a sigh of relief. Draco walked in moments later, smirking cockily like he always did.

"Well, what do we have here, Ms. Crandall? Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Dont let your head get too big there, Malfoy."

He snarled, grabbing my wrist, "Might I say, youve grown a lot!" He was referring to my chest, I pushed him away, scowling.

"Pervert"

"Not like I wont see them soon!"

"Id rather use Crucio on myself!"

"Dinner is served!" Lucius said, turning into the kitchen, my mother following behind loyally.

I sat across from Draco, tuning out my mother and Lucius as they discussed their hatred for Harry Potter, Horcruxes, and Voldemort.

Draco seemed to be doing the same, giving a silent imitation of his father. I found it quite amusing, but I shut up. _Ew, I laughed with Malfoy_

I continued to eat, although my head started to hurt. Ignoring the pain that seared through my head I tried to look lively, like I was paying attention to what they were talking about. But everything turned black; all I heard were Lucius, Draco and my mother, all talking in frightened voices


	2. Chapter 2

A single lit candled illuminated the hallway, silhouettes of objects shone into the grimy stone wall. The floor was simply concrete, chunks missing due to deterioration. A young man, around the age of 30, was being carried by his wrists. His dark brown eyes were glassed over in fear

"My lord, I never meant to betray you!" He pleaded, twisting the end of his black robes nervously.

"What a pitiful excuse! I saw you trying to save Lily and James, but luckily Lestrange caught you!" He hissed, nodding towards Bellatrix, acknowledging her good deed.

"Blood traitor!" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched from under he black robes, her finger pointing at him furiously.

Voldemort nodded, raising his wand up, "Lets prevent this from ever happening AGAIN." His red, serpent like eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, my lord, please"

"Silence, blood traitor" He said, disdain dripping from his voice, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The young mans body fell limp into a heap on the cold ground. The only sound to be heard was water falling onto the ground occasionally.

I awoke, screaming out of pure fright. My hair was clinging to my chest and my eyes were maximized, tearing up.

I could hear Draco gasp and run in, "Candice, whats wrong?" I cocked an eyebrow. Why does Draco care?

"I-I had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"My father" I replied shortly, becoming agitated at his sudden concern.

Before he could reply, my mother; who was accompanied by Lucius, entered my room.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mother asked, her eyes filled the brim with fright.

"Yes, mother," I snapped, "just peachy"

"You just turned pale and fainted" Lucius replied, adjusting my pillow

I sighed, not knowing what caused my sudden illness, but I had an idea.

"Which House Elf prepared my dinner?"

"Kreacher' Lucius replied, "Stupid Potter boy abandoned him"

"He poisoned me, because my father betrayed Voldemort" All 3 of them cringed.

"But he didnt poison your mother" Draco interjected

"Draco, dear, ever notice how close your parents are to my mom? Of course Kreacher wouldnt poison her!" I replied, giving him a look of hatred.

"Kreacher!" Luciuss voice boomed, causing the curtains to quiver.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" Kreacher squeaked, his large dirty feet tapping against the clean tiles. He quickly scratched his overgrown nose, averting his big ugly eyes up to Lucius again.

"Did you poison Candice? Tell the truth, you filthy house elf!"

Kreacher snarled, "Yes, Kreacher did poison the blood traitors daughter"

I huffed, "Told you" And walked away, up to my room, collapsing on the bed.

I looked up at the dark green ceilings, sighing softly, completely miserable.

"Why me? Why do I have to marry that prat? Why couldnt it have been another girl?"

My eyes filled with tears, standing up I paced around my room, "Why do I have to be Mrs. Malfoy?" I whispered, not knowing Draco had been on the other side of the door, listening. His eyes softened up after hearing her words, and slowly he walked away, his mind filled with Candices voice


	3. Chapter 3

(Still in Dracos POV)

"Draco, hon, could you get the door?" A silky voice cooed, making my hair stand on edge. I pondered for a moment, _who was that voice?_

I was brought out of my daze by her voice again, "Draco, get the door please!"

The doorbell rang impatiently, I quickened my pace, opening the door.

"Father!" I gasped, stumbling backwards. I attempted to close the door, but I had no luck. His cold, menacing eyes bore into my own. His cane was gripped firmly, his rings shining brightly. He gritted his teeth, pushing his long blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Voldemort is disappointed in you, boy." He hissed, grabbing my shoulder with such force, I was lifted off the ground.

I could hear heels clicking on the floor, the sound growing stronger. 

"Father, please, dont harm me"

He smirked, "Why SHOULDNT I harm you? "

"What did I do to disappoint him?"

"Potter basically knows EVERYTHING!"He snarled, emphasizing the last word.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry father, but you know how nosey he is!"

"Hush!" He bellowed, slapping me hard. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at my heart which was beating a million times faster than normal. 

"ADAVRA KEDAVRA!"

I screamed, but no pain was felt. The girl with the silky voice had jumped in front of my fathers wand, killing herself. Her lifeless form was sprawled on the hard floor, her hair askew.

"You'll regret this, Draco!" My father yelled, disappearing quickly. 

I sat up quickly, toppling out of bed. My breathing became heavier, and my body ached. I glanced quickly around the room, relieved it was only a dream.

Light was pouring through the blood red curtains that adorned the window. I pushed them aside, letting the light soak into my body. The sun was shining over the Quidditch pitch, where I vaguely saw Candice floating gracefully on her broom. I swallowed the lump in my throat, resting my head against the pane.

Last nights events played over and over in my head. The desperation in her voice made my heart ache tremendously. I could almost feel her crying. 

I sulked towards my bathroom door, looking in the mirror. A cold, hard, pale reflection stared back at me. Icy blue eyes were pale and tired. Blonde hair was untidy and matted to my face.

After showering, and brushing my teeth, I changed into a black shirt and black pants. I trotted down the stairs, plopping on the leather seat. My mind was completely blank. 

"DRACOOOOOOOOO" A shrill voice screeched from the front door, causing me to have a spasm. "Let me in, Drakie pooooo"

I sighed, opening the door to reveal Pansy Parkinson, a short, chubby pug faced -- I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE FUCK TO CALL HER!

She giggled, clinging to my waist, "Get off, Parkinson"

"Oh Drakie, arent you glad to see me?"

"Hmm, no. I was actually happy until I heard you scream "DRACOOOOOOOOO" I mocked, sending her a murderous glare.

"Oh Drakie wakie poo, you know you love me!"

"Oh really? I wasnt aware of that" I retorted, hearing a snigger from behind me. Candice stood there, her arms crossed over her chest with a smug expression worn across her face.

"Ewwie, Crandall, what are YOU doing here?" Pansy screeched, letting go of Dracos waist.

"Well, Pansy, I am saving my fiance. I think hes about to toss his cookies if he looks at you again."

"Bitch!" She shrieked, storming out of the manor.

(Back to Candices POV)

"Did you want something?" Draco asked

"Uh, yeah, the wedding planner is here, duh?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yes"

"Lets go, Drakie wakie poo!" I chortled, running away from him.

"UGH!"

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Sheila, the wedding planner began. I cringed at my new last name.Malfoy

"You want a large wedding in ---"I basically tuned her out, not wanting to listen to her. I nodded when Draco did, making it look like I held intrest.

"Goshums," I yawned, "that was boring"

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "man, she was a bitch."

"ACK, you cannot wear a simple white wedding dress!" I grinned madly, imitating her thick Russian voice. Draco busted into hysterics.

"Dinner is at 6, dont be late" He said quickly, his eyes turning hard again.

"What the hell?" I whispered, glaring at him,

I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco had been acting very weirdly, at some times he was nice, but then he would be a prat. It was very aggravating; we never hated each other when we were little.

As soon as we first entered Hogwarts, he became self centered, most likely because I was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. He knew I was pureblood, but he just couldnt accept the fact that I was sorted into a different house.

I closed my eyes, forgetting that I had to be down stairs in an hour. I just didnt care, I was frustrated. I fell asleep shortly, Dracos ice blue eyes stuck in my head.

Candice's Dream

I tossed and turned violently in my sleep, dreaming more and more about my father. This dream was different.

"Adam!" A young lady screamed, giving him a reapprochful glance, "are you sure we can trust these folks?"

"I don't know, Alexa, but we need to! Voldemort is after young Candice."

She sighed, "Alright, if you're positive"

"I'm positive, dear." And with that, they left a baby on the front steps of the adoption center. (A wizarding adoption center, of course)

" Oooh, she's adorable!" A shrill voice called out, picking me up and cradling me in her arms. 

"Alright, we'll take her"

I sat upright, breathing deeply, "They aren't my real parents" I gasped, falling back on my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was awoken by Draco trying to rip the covers off me.

"Candice!"

"GO AWAY!"

"WAKE UP!"

"NO!"

"Ill tickle you"

"NUHYUWUN"

"What?"

"I said, NO YOU WONT!"

He chuckled, "Yes, I will" I began to laugh uncontrollably as he tickled my ribs. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and my face turned a violet plum color. He stopped, staring in awe at the color my face turned. 

"Get ready, the wedding planner is here again. Madame Pain in the arse." He replied airily.

I laughed, sitting up on my elbow, "What is she supposed to be planning today?"

"Food" He said nonchalantly, running his hand absentmindedly in his hair.

I nodded, "Alright, Ill be down soon" He smirked cockily

"What? No peep show?"

"UGH! DRACO!" I screeched, narrowing my eyes at him, "You are the biggest egotistical, arrogant, butt munching son of a bitch Ive ever met!"

He snorted loudly, "Butt munching?"

"Yes! Indeed butt munching" I replied, getting cocky

"Strange appetite you have, dear. I dont need my butt munched on"

I laughed slightly, "Whatever, get out so I can change"

I changed into a red tank top that had a silver star on the front, black shorts and my converse. I grabbed my hair band which looked like it was part of your hair. (Basically a hair extension on a hair band)

When I reached the Dining room where Madame Pain in the arse, my mother, Lucius and Draco sat, I looked at Draco. His normal magnificent blue eyes seemed cold, hardened and distant; his normal perfectly kept blonde hair was lying askew. I looked close enough to see a dark bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hello, sorry Im late" I said quietly, the wedding planner glared at me.

"Dis es unacceptable!" She hollered, slamming her perfectly French manicured hand on the table, "joo are going to screw up joor vedding!" I cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"Mhhm" I replied, tuning her out like I had yesterday, Draco also had a dazed expression worn on his face, his bruise had also become more visible as the wedding planner continued to jabber on incoherently. 

"Hokay! I shall be back tomorrow to make the final adjustments!" She turned to me, and sighed, "Vous gosse inconsidre"

Draco came up behind me, "You know she just called you an inconsiderate brat, right?"

I shrugged, walking sluggishly back up to my room. But I stopped at Luciuss door, my mother and him were whispering.

"But Lucius! Shes too young to join the Dark Lord!"

"No, she isnt, she needs to, especially if she is marrying Draco"

"What did he have to say about this?"

"Same as you, but I punished him for it"

_That explains the bruise. _

"She will be marked tomorrow!" Lucius said more loudly, finality in his voice.

"Candice, can I come in?" Draco asked, knocking on my door.

"Sure, why not?"

"I need to tell you so--WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he asked pointing to my hair band with hair on it.

"If you're losing THAT much hair, you have a BIG problem!"

I laughed, "Genius, it was made like that"

"Ohhh" 

"Anyway, my dad is marking you tomorrow"

"Yup, I know" I replied carelessly falling onto my bed.

How did you kno--"

"Ahh, the magic of listening outside the door" I replied sarcastically

"Uh huh, you know if my dad finds out you did that hell ki--"

"Kill me? Thats just dandy, first of all, Im stuck marrying YOU," Hurt shone in his eyes for a split second, "A--and secondly my life isnt perfect..."

"Why cant you talk to me about it?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder

"Because I hate you"

He sighed, leaving my room clicking the door shut softly behind him. I felt bad for what I had said, I could see the pain in his eyes, I shrugged it off and curled up under the covers. All I could replay over and over in my mind was watching Dracos eyes show hurt in them. I got up, going to the kitchen.

"Hello, Madam Crandall!" A tiny house elf squeaked, pointing her large pointy nose upwards, "Could Alejandra get Miss something to eat?"

"Just a sandwich, thank you. Call me Candice"

"Okay, Ms. Cran-Candice." I nodded, ushering her off.

I stared into space, replaying everything I said in my head, regretting every word of it, Alejandra came with my sandwich, she bowed gracefully scurrying off to the kitchens. I ate my sandwich savoring every bite since I had missed dinner last night. I remembered my dream from last night.

They werent my real parents, so Im not really the blood traitors heir. "Whatever" I said out loud, "its not worth my aggravation"

I walked up the stairs, hearing screams from Dracos room, I kicked the door open and rushed to his bed side. He was tossing and turning, his eyes sealed shut, his mouth in a disfigured formation. "No, dont kill her!" His legs became entangled in the dark green bed sheets, his fists were wrapped tightly in the sheets.

"Draco" I cooed, stroking his face which was sweating profusely, he thrashed around violently. "No, father, I love her!" He cried, his teeth were now gritted.

"Draco, its okay, Im here!" I called to him, holding his hand, but he continued to kick and scream. "No, father, DONT! I LOVE YOU CANDICEEEE" He screamed, finally collapsing as if he died in his nightmare. 

I gasped, backing up, shutting his door loudly, "he loves me! Thats why he looked so hurt" My heart throbbed in my chest, "He loves me..." I whispered to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flickered opened uneasily as light was slowly pouring through the curtain, providing a poor source of illumination. I sat up, stretching very stiffly, glancing at my door, it was opened slightly, but I had closed it the previous night. I rolled back into bed, but heard a small groan from under the forest green sheets.

"HAMANERPLAS"

I franticly tore the sheet up only to find a mass of platinum blonde hair curled up on my pillow. He was solid as a rock, sleeping, he seemed a whole lot calmer than when I previously saw him. I shook him gently, only he did not stir.

"Draco" I breathed in his ear, causing him to shiver slightly, his back arched a little, and then he returned to his normal position, "Wanna snog?"

"DO I EVER!" I snorted, trying to pass it off as a violent sneeze, but began to burst into hysterics. He narrowed his eyes, I began to laugh again.

"Whats so funny, Crandall?"

"You- ha-ha- remind me of- ha-haA CHINESE MAN WHO IS ON LAXATIVES! HAHAHAHAHA"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Are you sick?" I shook my head, trying to calm down.

"Wedding planner, now." He murmured. I nodded briefly, ushering him out of my room.

I basically walked downstairs to the same setting as yesterday, 4 people sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Hokay, so dis es the last ting we need for the vedding!" The wedding planner exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together, "ve jus need a reception area"

"Hogwarts" I said suddenly, Lucius gave a disgusted snort, "or not"

"Ugh, dear! You know I hate mud bloods, and Hogwarts is filled to the brim with them" You laughed haughtily. Your mother was a mud blood, ha-ha.

"Nice way to be a hypocrite, mother" She gave a nervous smile to Lucius

"What are you talking about!" She screeched

"Easy. Youre a mud blood" I replied nonchalantly, staring at my nails.

Lucius glared at her, but kept his posture. I smirked wickedly at her sulking, embarrassed form.

"VOUCH!" The wedding planner exclaimed

Yes, that was harsh, Madam Croisench" Lucius mused

"No no no, I have seem to break a nail" She squeaked, tapping her injured finger with the tip of her wand.

My mother followed me to my room, chasing me. I was in frenzy, trying to get inside and lock the door, and she was hot on my tail. 

ALOHAMOR--"

"GOT YOU!"

"Let gooo" I moaned, but she slapped me across the face, I gasped, being knocked back at least 10 feet.

"You stupid son of a bitch, how DARE you tell Lucius I am a mud blood!" She hissed, grabbing me by the front of my shirt hoisting me up to her eye level, "Ive always told him Im a pure blood!"

"Get off I repeated," my teeth clenched together dangerously

"Lucky for you, he thinks youre lying!"

"Good job, mother. If youll excuse me, the dramatic irony wafting through this house has become unnecessary and humorous" I spat at her, smashing the door closed behind me.

"HOLD IT!" She bellowed from behind me, her voice bouncing against every wall in that hallway, causing the portraits to groan in discomfort, "CRUCIO"

I fell onto the ground screaming like a toddler who dropped their ice cream cone; it felt like millions of hot needles were stabbing me over and over. Like I was being murdered over and over again, my eyes filled with tears as I pounded the floor rapidly begging her to stop.

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"Draco..." My mothers dangerous voice drawled

"Dont. Touch. Her." Draco spat through his tightly clenched teeth. His hand was gripped tightly around his wand, so tight his knuckles began to turn a pale white color.

"And what if I do?" She challenged, crossing her arms in front of her chest, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Ill tell the Ministry of Magic" He said triumphantly.

"You wouldnt dare!" She screeched, once again disturbing the portraits to no avail.

Draco smirked, twirling her wands in between his fingers, "Oh, but I would"

I sat up slowly, my eyes blurred by my unshed tears; my whole body was still throbbing from the aftermath. I stared in awe as Draco held my mothers wand, an angry expression worn across his bruised face.

"Just stay away from her, or else" He drawled, throwing my mothers wand back at her, I winced as she turned around.

"Ill get you.." She whispered, walking away swiftly, her robes following behind her. 

"Draco?" I called to an empty room, glancing around for a sight of platinum blonde hair.

I reached his room, but I heard voices so I listened intently at the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Lucius's venomous voice screamed, causing Draco to whimper.

"She was hurting Candice"

"Who care about Candic--"

"I do!" Draco interjected

Lucius laughed, "Poor pitiful Draco, you actually care about your half-witted fiance?"

"Yes, I do! And shes not half witted, shes god damn intelligent!"

"Dont raise your voice to me like that, boy" I gasped as I heard Luciuss hand connect with Dracos face.

"She wont be around long anyway" He whispered loud enough for me to hear, I immediately ran to my room, scared as anything.

I sat against my door, breathing heavily, I began to realize, I was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Every time I was around him I basically turned into a mental bi-polar moron, I totally enjoyed having him in my bed and Im finally getting to know the really Draco.

"Draco" I called, rapping at his door

"What?" He asked, trying to hide his new black eye.

"Oh, Draco" I breathed, "sit"

"Episkey" His bruised eye and cheek disappeared, he smile genuinely, and I smiled back. It was the first time I ever really saw him smile.

"Draco We should run away"


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"I said, WE SHOULD RUN AWAY"

"Why? Why run away?" He asked, coming back to his normal state

"I-I cant stand this crap anymore" I said softly, "your father wants to kill me! I heard him."

"How did you hear tha--WERE YOU LISTENING AT THE DOOR AGAIN!"

I laughed nervously, tracing spots on the floor with my foot, "Maybe..."

He sighed, clearly exasperated, "No, Im not running away"

I shrugged and walked out of his room, slamming the door closed. I locked my door and sat down packing, I cranked up my stereo to full volume. This song was exactly how I felt about Draco at that moment and time.

Dear Enemy, the exies

_You're pretending you're something you're not_

You're collecting a head full of rot

You're self-righteous, the butt of the joke

And its a secret, everyone knows

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show you've shown it

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show

My dear enemy, backstabbing me

Like a friend to me, like you seem to be

You think I don't see

You backstabbing me

Like a friend to me

My dear enemy

You're condescending with every word

It makes you happy but what is it worth?

You're like a virus eating my skin

Its a problem I think its a sin

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show you've shown it

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show

My dear enemy, backstabbing me

Like a friend to me, like you seem to be

You think I don't see

You backstabbing me

Like a friend to me

My dear enemy

You're pretending you're something you're not

You're collecting a head full of rot

You're self-righteous, the butt of the joke

And its a secret, everyone knows

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show you've shown it

You know you know you know you know it

You show you show you show

My dear enemy, backstabbing me

Like a friend to me, like you seem to be

You think I don't see

You backstabbing me

Not an enemy

Just a memory

My dear enemy, backstabbing me

Like a friend to me, like you seem to be

You think I don't see

You backstabbing me

Like a friend to me

My dear enemy

Dear enemy

Dear enemy

Dear enemy

Dear enemy

Dear enemy  


"SHUT THAT DAMN MUGGLE TRASH UP!" Draco hollered from outside my door, "ALOHOMORA!"

My door nearly flew off its hinges as a peeved Draco stepped inside, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, "REDUCTO!" He shouted, pointing his wand at my stereo.

I scowled, "RICTUSEMPRA!" He began laughing uncontrollably; his body was curled up on the floor shaking with violent spasms of laughter.

"SILENCIO!" 

"PROTEGO!"

Draco tried to talk, but there was no noise. He began punching the ground madly, trying to talk. I laughed at his attempt; "Petrificus Totalus" his body froze and fell backwards. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth, his fists were still clenched only now at his sides.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I levitated him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, but gave him a kiss on the forehead, "So long Draco" A single tear escaped my eye and fell on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

I inhaled sharply, glancing between Ginny and Hermione and their curious expressions, "I'll tell you later"

They nodded, I could see they werent pleased with my answers, but they didnt dare to press the subject further. Ginny gave me a skeptical glance, while Hermione pursed her lips together.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast" Ginny announced, smoothing out her skirt, she checked herself in the mirror quickly and left.

"Are you coming, Candice?" Hermione asked sitting next to me, her normally frizzy hair was smooth today and her brown eyes were anxious.

"Yeah, in a minute" She nodded, leaving the room in a hurry, probably to impress Ron.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, I know Ginny and Hermione are my best friends, but would they abandon me if I told them I had to marry Draco? I wasnt sure, and I didnt want to lose our friendship over something this stupid. I mean, Im NOT going back there to marry that git.

I brushed my dark raven colored hair and put it in a low ponytail, making some pieces fall out, and I quickly applied a little eye liner to my dark brown eyes. I was wearing a red tank top and a black skirt with my chucks.

I trotted down the stairs only to be engulfed by Mrs. Weasley, I was gasping for air in her tight bear hug.

"Oh, Candice dear, Ronald told me you arrived late last night! How are you!" She asked in her cheery, delightful voice, "come, sit and eat!"

I smiled graciously, slipping into a sit between Harry and Hermione where I was greeted with an unwelcoming silence. Ginny and Hermione wore solemn expressions, eyes glued to their breakfast. Harry glanced at me, but quickly looked away; anger was burning in his eyes. I felt incredibly uneasy as Ginny looked up, giving me a sour face of. Dislike. Hermione how ever made her lips thin, shaking her head sadly at me.

I nodded good morning to Fred and George, but they seemed too preoccupied by their fingers. I nervously bit my lip, trying to eat but felt everyones eyes boring into me.

"Alright, children," Mrs. Weasley said, causing everyones eyes to jump from their food to her, "we are going to Diagon Alley to go school shopping, Candice, you do have money dont you?"

I nodded, pulling it out of my skirt pocket, she smiled, Good, alright, "Ginny, you have to use Floo powder" She grimaced, walking towards the fire place, but gave me another one of her sour looks which made me cower slightly under her gaze.

I glanced at Ron for a second; he wore an I-did-something-I-wasnt-supposed-to-do look, which made me angry, he told everyone I had to marry Malfoy and now theyre mad! I was going to strangle him later

I sat outside the ice cream parlor licking away at my cone, staring at the sunset which was a purple and orange color with a faded pink hue. Candles were hung outside the building, illuminating the towns poorly. The sun was incredibly calming, watching it turn from light to dark.

Witches and wizards, young and old walked along, chatting to each other about news and older news. Some couples would walk behind their child, with content facial expressions as the child skipped joyously with their new pet held safely in their arms.

I would never be like those happy couples, Id be miserable. Walking beside a smug looking Draco, with a spoiled little child carrying whatever they wanted under their arm. I dont want this, who would? Marriage is about love, not being forced into it.

I sighed heavily, looking at the now black sky; night mustve crept up on me. The stars were hanging above, glistening brightly, which made me a lot calmer.

"Candice?" A soft voice called from beside me it startled me a bit, it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley" I said politely, throwing away my cone.

"I heard you have to marry that horrid Malfoy child." I laughed slightly

"Yeah, believe me, it wasnt my idea," I sighed, "but Ginny and Hermione hate me for it"

"They will get over it" She said soothingly, "they know its not your choice, dont worry, dear."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley"

"No problem, but remember, only do what YOU think is right"

"I mean, that isnt the only thing thats bothering me" She gave me a worried look, "Lucius and my mother want to kill me and they want to give me the Dark Mark." She grimaced and gripped my arm tighter

"Honey, thats horrible"

"I know, thats why I apparated to the burrow, to get away from everything."

We apparated back and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafted through the air. I breathed it in, becoming extremely relaxed. Mrs. Weasley was cooking a stew and reprimanding Fred and George for making Rons nose grow incredibly large.

"Candice, we need to talk" Ginny spoke from behind me, causing me to jump in my seat, she didnt seem as angry as before. She seemed a little depressed looking; her normal cheery brown eyes were worn down.

Hermione nodded, "Thats right, we need to talk, about Malfoy" She was a little more calm as well, her eyes were basically drained of energy.

I nodded, but they dragged up the stairs and plopped me on the bed. 

"We know it isnt your fault you have to marry Malfoy" Ginny began, becoming less tense.

"And were sorry about being jerks" Hermione finished, sitting next to me; I gave them both hugs and smiled.

"I wouldve reacted the same way if I heard my best friend had to marry that prat" They laughed, but screamed when a loud pop emerged from the center of the room

"Good evening, ladies!" George's excited voice boomed, causing the room to echo.

"Would you like to test our new product?" Fred asked, giving us a cheesy smile

"No." Ginny spat, glaring at them, "Stop trying to poison everyone" 

"Didn't you make Ron's nose big?" Hermione inquired, her eyes narrowed

"Yep!" George smiled

"No way, who knows what will happen!" Hermione screeched sharply, crossing her arms.

"I'll try it" I said softly, walking towards the twins.

"It's called Animal Formers, Fred began, you think of the animal you want to be, then eat this, and youll be that animal for an hour!"

Ginny huffed, "It's called STUPID!"

I took the oddly shaped object from Fred and thought of an animal, I swallowed the object and grimaced, it tasted like one of Madam Pomfreys nasty concoctions.

Ginny and Hermione gasped in amazement as I transformed into a Raven I was going to spy on Malfoy


	8. Chapter 8

I glanced back at Fred and George and they gave their famous twin smile, I leaned forward and gracefully flew out of the window. The cool summer air whipped against my feathers as I flew in the direction of the Malfoy manor. 

As I came closer I could hear 2 voices, one was strong and forceful, and the other was frightened. I perched myself on the windowsill, watching the 2 silhouettes with fright.

"Where is she, Draco?" The first voice drawled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Father, I dont know, she snuck out!" The second voice pleaded, tugging hopelessly at his shirt

"Dont lie, boy."Lucius hissed, dropping him hard on the ground

"Im not, father!" Draco said, "She petrified me and left!" 

"Crucio!" Lucius screamed, I watched in horror as Dracos body twitched with pain as he screamed. Tears were leaking uncontrollably from his pale blue eyes as his hair lay messily on top of his head.

He did the curse a few more times and finally lifted it, seeing Draco was twitching helplessly on the ground.

I flew inside the room and stared at him as his breathing became shallow and unsteady. I could feel myself changing back into my human form, but I didnt care. 

Draco opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but fell back down.

"Draco." I whispered, now fully a human, "Draco, wake up" He grunted and swatted me away unconsciously with his arm. I lay his head in my lap, stroking his hair soothingly as he continued to squeeze his eyes shut, like a searing pain was running through his body.

After a few more minutes he opened his eyes slowly, "Candice youre back?" He asked, sitting up by himself. I nodded, staring at the ground.

He hugged me tightly, knocking me over from surprise. "What are you doing?" I screeched, pulling away.

"Im glad youre back." I cocked an eyebrow, "You care..?"

"Umm, no, of course not." He said, regaining his normal cockiness. 

I smirked, "Good night, Malfoy."

"Night, Crandall"

I apparated back to the burrow where I said goodbye to the twins, Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you sure you dont want to stay?" Hermione asked, hugging me tightly.

"Im sure, I need to go back" I said with a smile, Ginny giggled and winked at me, she knew I had to get back to Draco.

"Whats so funny?" Hermione asked her chocolate brown eyes wide in confusion.

Ginny put her arm around her shoulder, "Nothing" I waved goodbye and arrived in my room, but Draco was sprawled across my bed, asleep.

A small smile found its way to my lips as I carefully sat on the bed stroking his full head of platinum blonde hair. His eyes were closed peacefully and his mouth hung open slightly. He had a small cut on his cheek, and he seemed slightly chilled, even with the blanket on.

"Incendo" I whispered, watching my fire place slowly create a flame. The light illuminated Dracos cold, pale features, causing a little tinge of pink to appear.

"Episkey" I muttered, watching Dracos cut vanish, "Candice, dont go" Draco said in his sleep, his arms were wrapped securely around my waist.

"Im not going anywhere, Draco" I said quietly, kissing him on the cheek and laying down beside him.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of thunder, and rain beating the window heavily. I looked beside me to see Draco still sleeping, his hair was all over the place and his eyes were calm. I smiled and took a shower and got dressed, it was only 19 days until the wedding and I was growing incredibly anxious by the minute as I absentmindedly twirled the engagement ring on my finger. I went downstairs to find my mother and Lucius talking in hushed voices, evil sadistic grins were plastered across their faces. My mother took a sip of coffee before looking at me.

"Uh, good morning mum, Lucius"

"Candice" my mother said nonchalantly, averting her gaze back to her coffee

"Good morning, Candice" Lucius sneered, his ice blue eyes were staring into my soul, "where were you last night?"

"Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Millicent sent me an owl and said she needed to see me, so I apparated over to her place" I said stuttering a bit, Luciuss glared slightly, waving me off. I sighed in relief and ran back up the stairs.

"What a horrible liar she is, Lucius!" My mother shrieked, I heard her slam her coffee cup down, which broke.

"I know, Isabella" (Yeah, I made up her name, I forgot it) Lucius said calmly, snapping his finger for a house elf to clean up the shards of glass.

"If she goes along with the marriage, you wont kill her?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Correct" He sipped from his hot mug, "But from the looks of it..."

"She wont make it" She interrupted, grinning wolfishly.

He nodded, laughing, "If she dies, Draco does too"

"Ooh!" She squealed excitedly

I ran up the stairs in frenzy towards Dracos room, I rapped at his door, Silence. I knocked louder, only to be greeted by more silence.

"DRACO, OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!" He still didnt answer, and I became furious, "ALOHOMORA!" His door nearly flew off its hinges as an alarmed Draco sat up in bed, but not alone.

"Oh, hello Candice" Pansy said smugly, laying her hand on Dracos chest.

"Oh, hello whore" I said, she glared at me, if looks could kill, shed be a murderer, "What are YOU doing with my fiance?" Draco looked like he had a little too much to drink as he swayed on the spot, falling back on his pillow.

"Nothing like a little snog" She said shrilly, causing Draco to twitch is discomfort, I walked towards her smiling very arrogantly.

"What'd you do? Get him drunk to death just to get him to snog you?" She scrunched up her face unattractively causing me to laugh.

"I really hope your face gets stuck like that" She went to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, "Dont bother, tubby. Now get out." I said coolly, ushering her fat ass out of the room.

"Nice save." Draco said, but I pushed him back down and stormed out of the room.

"Candice, come back!" Draco whined leaping out of bed, he fell over by quickly regained his balance as he chased after me.

I slammed my door in his face and sulked to the window, "Aloh--"

"Dont try it, Draco; I put a charm on the door"

"Let me in"

"No"

"PLEASE"

I opened the door, "AVIS!" and watched as a flock of birds merrily pecked at Dracos pretty little head, "OUCH! CANDICE, PLEASE STOP!" I smirked,

"Finite" he sighed in relief as he fixed his hair, "I'm sorry" he said sincerely, but I was still angry.

"It's okay, Draco, but still ONE thing"

"Sure, what?"

"Engorgio" I said, laughing at the sight of Draco swelling 5 times his normal size

"I'll see you, later, fatty. Maybe you and Pansy can elope together"

He glared at me, "Fuck you!"

"Anytime" I replied cockily, slamming my door shut. I plopped down on my bed and grabbed a piece of parchment, my pen quavered over it as I began to think hard.

_To sit around and wait  
Casting harm on every hate  
To sin against him  
To cut our death slim  
Bleed from a flaw  
Disobey every law  
Crawl from the dark  
Leave a vulnerable mark  
Be blinded by bliss  
Receive deaths ugly kiss  
No reason, no explanation  
Nothing but hesitation_

(Yes, I DID actually write this)

I laughed, its funny how I had become hysterical by living with the Malfoys for less than 2 weeks, and I had to MARRY him. I wasnt sure if Id ever survive. It was 4:25 so I decided to dress up for dinner. I took a long shower and magically straightened my hair. I applied mascara and a little eye shadow. I pulled out a blood red dress that hugged my nearly invisible curves.

At about 5:50 I walked out of my room to Dracos, as I was about to knock I heard Dracos hushed voice.

"Kreacher, take out the poisoning my father put in Candice's drink."

"Yes, master." Kreacher croaked.

"Hello, Candice." Draco said, surprised when he saw me standing outside his door.

I grinned sheepishly, "Ready to go to dinner?"

"As ready as Ill ever be" He replied, taking my arm, the walk was silent, every time he tried to make eye contact Id look away.

Look, "Im sorry. Pansy visited and put some shit in my drink." He said, tugging me gently, looking in my eyes, like he was searching deep inside for an answer.

"Why did you take the drink?" He shrugged, his eyes glued to the floor in shame.

"Well, Draco, I really dont know if I CAN trust you" I said, more harshly than I wanted, I crossed my arms over my chest and walked away.

"How can I get you to trust me?" He whispered, his normal harsh blue eyes were almost pleading, I bit my lip.

"If you tell me the truth" He laughed hotly, throwing his hands up in exasperation then planting them firmly in his pockets.

"You dont get it, Candice" He said, "I am telling the truth. Its just something YOU dont want to hear, for once Draco Malfoy tells the damn truth!"

I sighed, walking towards him again. "If you say you're telling me the truth, then I GUESS Ill believe it" He snarled

"You really are thick headed" he spat, "I'd rather you NOT believe me then somewhat believe me."

"OH, IM THICK HEADED!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, THATS WHAT I SAID"

I pushed him roughly on the chest, causing him to lose his footing.

"Must you be so damn stubborn?" He asked, roughly pulling me close to him, catching me off guard and planting a kiss on my lips.

I gaped at him, touching my lips over and over again, "Whoa"

"Lets go" He hissed, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me down the marble staircase.

I was expecting tonight to be a dinner like always, but when the doubly doors were pushed open, friends and family stood gathered around, chatting and drinking, 

"What the fuck?" I whispered to Draco, he wore an identical expression; he scratched his head unconsciously as his eyes darted around anxiously.

"Ah, there they are!" My mother squealed, fakeness was clearly evident in her voice. In her right hand she held a martini glass, "Okay, attention" She called in a sing-song voice. Everyone went silent as she grinned cheerily from all the martinis she drank. 

"Okay, soooo we have decided to move the wedding up a week!" I groaned, instead of 18 days it would be 11 days. I nervously twirled my engagement ring as Lucius shoved a martini glass in my hands.

"To Draco and Candice" My mother howled, stepping off the chair, swaying like a mad-woman, "Draco and Candice" People murmured, clinking the delicate glasses together and draining their drink.

I sipped slowly, but Draco on the other hand, drained his glass and demanded more.

"He's going to have a big headache in the morning" I said to myself, my lips curving into a smirk. Pansy waddled over to Draco and attempted to drag him to the dance floor, but he simply swatted her off and chatted with his friends.

"Hey Candice!" A masculine voice whispered behind me, I knew who it belonged to as I turned around slowly on my heel and came face to face with.

"Hello, Ray" I said bitterly, taking a swig of my martini. Ray was my ex boyfriend, he used and abused me in our 2 year relationship. I finally had enough time to petrify him and get away. He looked a lot more friendly...how strange.

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine" I said, snapping my fingers for another martini. He grinned.

"So... I missed you." He said slithering his arm around my waist.

"Back off my fiance, buddy" Draco said, his face was twisted in anger as he shoved Ray away from me. 

"Whatever" He said walking away only to flirt with a blonde, her obnoxious laugh filled the air. 

"Thanks" I said, finishing my 4th martini, I ordered another one. He smirked

"Come on, lets dance" I nodded, finishing off my drink. He let his arms wrap loosely around my waist as my hands were tucked securely around his neck. We swayed together, I saw Ray flirting with every girl he saw which made me grimace. Draco brushed a strand of hair away from my face, "Im sorry" He whispered again, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

I sighed, "Fine." He smiled, letting go of me.

As the night progressed, I drank about 10 more martinis, and Ray was flirting like crazy, I went up to my room. My door open slowly, "Hey, Draco" I said, no answer.

I turned around and saw Ray standing there, with handcuffs, rope and his wand.

"This wont hurt at all" He said, as an erection formed in his pants. 

"Oh shit" I murmured as he cast a locking charm, and a silencing charm on the room


	10. Chapter 10

I backed up against the wall with a thud as Ray came closer, a malicious glint sparkled in his eyes, his mouth with twisted into a lopsided grin.

"Ray, stop, youre drunk" I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes as he began sucking on my neck, I tried to push him off, but his gruff hands just held onto my body tighter.

Ray took his sweet old time raping me, no matter how many times I protested he became more aggressive. He had taken my wand, so I was entirely defenseless. As soon as he entered me, I felt useless, violated, and dirty, my emotions built inside of me and I passed out, making me more vulnerable to Ray.

The last thing I heard was someones angry screams, and the killing curse being cast, Im assuming Ray was hit, because his body went limp underneath me, Candice, wake up Draco cooed, shaking me slightly, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Candice,please wake up" He begged, stroking the side of my face softly my eyes opened slowly, Draco has become a blur.

"Oh, youre awake" He breathed, hugging my body tightly; I noticed I was barely clothes. My bra was half way off and my panties were ripped from Rays hand. I smiled and hugged Draco back, just as tight, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my cheek.

"Thank god, youre okay" He said, looking at me straight in the eyes, he wasnt smirking for once, he had a 100 true smile. I sighed and kissed him forcefully on the mouth; he stumbled backwards, but kissed back.

I pulled away and looked at him; I became attracted to that perfect head of blonde hair, and those icy blue eyes. Sure, his ego was the size of 3 quidditch fields, but thats what made Draco himself, and I was beginning to love it.

"You want to get back downstairs?" He asked, "The party is still going on"

I nodded and interlaced my fingers with his. (AFTER CHANGING OF COURSE!) We entered the same double doors we had earlier that day, but no one was there to point us out. Pansy was dancing with Goyle, and Millicent with Crabbe. Pansy still had a dirty look on her face, but I ignored it and took both of Dracos hands.

"Want to dance?" I asked him, looking up at him, he smiled and kissed me again and we danced to the song that was playing.

_So close, no matter how far_

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

and nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

and nothing else matters 

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do 

never cared for what they know

but I know

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart 

Forever trusting who we are

and nothing else matters 

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

but I know

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you 

Every day for us, something new

Open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say

never cared for games they play 

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

and I know

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No, nothing else matters

Draco tilted my chin up and gave me another mind blowing kiss that made my knees tremble, and my stomach turn. My head went light, but he caught me and held me close. There werent butterflies in my stomach, it was an explosion. I sighed in his mouth and pressed myself closer to him.

"Good night, Draco" I said, standing in front of my door, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him sweetly.

"Good night" He smiled, turning the other direction towards his room, Candice never knew this is the last time shed REALLY feel that way towards Draco, something was about to happen that would turn her world upside down.

It was around 3 am, and the wind pounded against the window sharply. I stood up and stretched out and made my way to Dracos room to check on him, I was entirely happy about how today ended up. I was sure I was in love with THE Draco Malfoy. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

I made me way down the hall, walking past my mothers room, silently giving it the finger. I was about to open Dracos door when I heard him moan, "Ohh, Francine, oh Alicia"

I opened the door


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the door and watched as Draco was having a three some in bed. I recognized the two girls immediately, they were at the party and they were eyeing Draco and giggling.

"Hello, Draco" I drawled, crossing my arms furiously, he jumped in surprise and immediately hid his body. The two girls raised their heads out from under the blanket and gave me a sadistic smirk, knowing I was pissed off beyond belief. One girl put her arm across his chest and stroked it while giggling.

"Oh, Draco, wasnt that just WONDERFUL!" She said shrilly causing Draco to chuckle nervously, wringing the bed sheets in between his long fingers.

"That rocked" The other girl piped up, her hair sticking out on all ends, makeup was smudged and all over Draco.

"I can see you dont need me anymore" I spat, slamming the door behind me, Draco protested but they had jumped on him again.

Tears were stinging my eyes but I wiped them away and stomped downstairs to the kitchen where the clock read "4:30" I sighed, staring out the window. Pitch black smothered the Malfoy Manor as stars sparkled occasionally, an owl or some other foreign animal would make a noise, and peace would settle over.

"Miss?" A soft voice croaked, its silhouette bounced against the wall.

"Hello, Alejandra" I said with a fake cheery voice, she came closer and glanced up at me with her large hers, a small smile was spread across her worn out lips.

"May I get you something, Ms. Crandall?" She asked, twisting at her robes.

"No thank you" I said, I was just thinking

"About what, miss? If you dont mind Alejandra asking" She said, wincing as she picked up a sharp instrument to hurt herself with.

"No, Alejandra, Id be glad to tell you" I said grabbing the knife from her and placing it securely beside me.

"Thank you, miss" She said demurely, sitting on the ground.

"Seems like Mr. Malfoy was cheating on me, again" She gasped, a strong look of disgust was spread on her face.

"Yeah, so Im not sure what to do anymore" She sat there, contemplating.

"Alejandra thinks miss should either ignore master Malfoy, or run away." 

I nodded, "Thank you, Alejandra" And quickly made my way back upstairs where I heard Lucius and my mother yelling.

"Theyre in love Lucius, our plan has failed" My mother screeched

"I know, Isabella" Lucius said, completely bewildered, "thats why I spiked Draco drink and had Alicia and Francine"

"Did she see it?"

"Yes, and shes mad, so our plan may have worked I believe she hates him now and wont want to go through with it"

"Youre bloody brilliant, Lucius!"

I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I yelled at Draco for something his father had set up, and I felt guilty. I glanced out the window to see Francine and Alicia staggering, trying to fix their clothes before they apparated back to their own manor.

I walked to Dracos door, I was about to knock but sighed as I heard his talking to himself, "Why does this happen to me?" He said softly, "I dont even know how this all happened"

"Draco" I whispered, opening the door, his expression contained anger, sadness and surprised.

"What do you want? Make me feel guiltier than I already feel?" He hissed, sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Im sorry"

"Yeah right" He said apathetically, he layed down facing away from me.

"Youre father set it all up It wasnt your fault"

"Uh huh, sure" He said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, Draco, I said I was sorry"

"I know, but this time it hurt." 

I just walked out and went to sleep, tossing and turning until at least 5 in the morning. All I saw was Draco pained expression. I felt bad for accusing him for cheating on me when it was really his fathers fault.

I woke up at about 11 am and came downstairs; Dracos eyes were glued to the newspaper that was held neatly in his lap, obviously he was reading to see who had won the Quidditch match last night. He gave a snort of disgust and threw the paper aside, picking up his tea cup gracefully he took a sip.

I gave him a sad look and ventured on into the kitchen where I made my own breakfast and ate out on the porch. I was distracted, a small pop came from beside me, I shrugged it off. Suddenly a hard object connected to the side of my head and I fell to the ground, my plate crashing around me, cutting me badly.

"Weve got her" One person whispered, tying my legs and arms together, I screamed, but they shoved a gag in my mouth. I became incredibly dizzy and passed out, not knowing a pair of ice blue eyes were watching frightfully from the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard voices, but I wasnt sure where it was coming from, but as I was regaining consciousness the voices got louder and louder. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Francine and Alicia. Their eyes werent grey and green like they were when I saw them in Dracos bed; they were a eerie glowing red, like the Dark lords. I gasped in surprise as Francine smirked wickedly and grabbed my upper arm with such force I could already feel a bruise rising. Alicia stood there with a triumphant look; she quickly blew her black hair from her eyes and glared at me.

"Listen, you little whore" Francine spat, pressing her face closer to mine, making me jump a little "we work for the Dark Lord, and we had sex with Draco to get information out of him, so you caught us and we should kill you because we know youll spill the information"

"Would you like us to stab you repeatedly with a knife? Or the killing curse?" Alicia asked, sporting a sadistic smirk across her pale face.

I sighed, "Just use the killing curse" Francine howled with laughter that closely resembled Pansy being run over by Hagrid.

"Good choice Ive been dieing to use that curse" She smirked, releasing her death grip; I rubbed my arm as they both paced around the room.

"Ready?" Alicia asked, grabbing her wand from her back pocket. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screeched, a bright flash of green was emitted from the tip of her wand, but when it hit me I felt nothing, instead it ricocheted and pelted her in the stomach. Her wand landed with a clunk on the cold stone floor and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Francine gasped, running over to her partner in crime and checked for a pulse, but found none. A malicious expression spread across her face as she grabbed her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled, but the same thing happened to her and she died right on the spot. I was in shock, how was I not killed? There was no logical explanation. My breathing became heavier as I approached the two dead figures sprawled across the floor, a constant dripping echoed in the background. Panicking, I apparted back to the Manor.

I landed in the kitchen and steadied myself by holding onto the counter, my eyes were dialed and my face was paler than ghost. I kept getting the mental image of watching Alicia and Francine die and it made me whimper as I became weak again and swayed.

"Miss?" I screamed, but sighed in relief as I saw Alejandra standing there clutching her dirty dress, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Alejandra, Im fine" I breathed, swallowing the large lump forming in my throat, "please get young mister Malfoy?"

"Right away Ms. Crandall" She squeaked, scurrying towards the stairs. Every limb on my body was shaking as I anxiously awaited Draco.

"Candice?" Draco asked, her wore a dark green robe with the Slytherin crescent on the left side of his chest. His platinum blonde hair was wet and dripping slightly. I smiled weakly, "Listen... you remember Francine and Alicia?" He nodded.

"Well, they worked for the Dark Lord and they tried to get information out of you They knew I saw it, so they took me! They tried to use the killing curse on me, but..."

"What?" He asked

"It hit me but I didnt die" His face was entirely bewildered; he stroked his chin with his finger.

"You didnt die..." He whispered to himself, his face was twisted in all forms of confusion.

"I think I might know" He said facing me again

"What is it?"

"You're a veela" He said, I snorted.

"Please, Draco. No one in my family is veela"

"No one in your FAKE family" He corrected, he was right. I had no clue about my real parents.

"How can I find out for sure?"

"Dumbledore" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I sighed, "Goodnight, Draco" I said heading for the stairs. My hand slid on the railing as I was deep in thought, so Im a veela mother fucking veela

As you can guess, Lucius and my mother were talking in Lucius's room.

"Maybe we should leave them be, Isabella" Lucius said in defeat. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me, Lucius!" She screeched, "I hate them with every fiber in my body!" her voice became manlier and her body transformed before my eyes, my mouth was literally to the floor... she was Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" Lucius said frightened, his blue eyes were wide in terror.

"Thats correct" He said, "Ive been Candices mother since I adopted her from that adoption center I AM HER REAL FATHER" Lucius gave him a confused look

"That damn wench put her at the adoption center without my consent" he said with anger, "so I killed her"

"So, you and umm..."

"Sondra" he hissed

"Right, you and Sondra had Candice and she dumped her in the adoption center?" He nodded

"And then I killed her so I transformed into Isabella and here I am" He laughed evily.


	13. Chapter 13

My heart was pounding in my head as I ran back to my room and locked it. Voldemort was my mother for all these years how sick and wrong... Hes planning to kill me and Draco too Tears were pouring furiously out of my eyes as I replayed the conversation Lucius and Voldemort had not so long ago.

I curled up into a ball on my bed and fell asleep, extremely paranoid may I add. Every noise I heard in the night would cause me to fly up and grab my wand. Enough was enough; I got up and went straight into Dracos room. He was lying on his bed in a comfortable position, a Quidditch magazine was sprawled across his lap as his arms were behind his head, and eyes closed in a peaceful manner.

"Peek-a-boo" I said, he jumped up slightly; his eyes were narrowed dangerously at me.

"What do you want, Candice?" He asked irritably, laying his magazine under his bed.

"Do you REALLY know who my mother is?"

He snorted, "An evil little wench who wants to hurt you? Yes, Ive been introduced, thanks."

"Voldemort" I said 

"How dare you speak his name?"

"No, Voldemort is my mother"

He laughed, holding his sides, "Umm, Candice. Voldemort is a guy, not a woman"

"Its complicated" I said, "He is my REAL father So, he and my real mother had me and she abandoned me for no reason, so Voldemort killed her and transformed into my mother I knew to this day and adopted me"

Draco sat there for a minute, "What the hell?" His eyes darted around confusedly as he scratched his head.

"Oh, and they are going to kill us soon" I mentioned, Draco gaped.

"Oh shit, we...have to...kill Voldemort" I choked, giving Draco an incredulous look

"How do we kill him?" I asked

"Were going to have to get Scarhead, Weasel, and Mudblood and their dirty little friends, they were all in that stupid little group in 5th year, they know best."

I smirked, "You trust them?" He sighed, crinkling his soft blonde hair.

"Theyre the only ones I can think of trusting right now" He said uneasily.

"Ill owl Harry, Ron and Hermione you owl Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna," and I scribbled down a few more names, "them, okay?" He nodded, rushing off to find his owl.

It was around 3 am, Draco and I werent even half way through writing all these owls. Our quills scratched against the thick parchment, the only sound in the room was our owls, snapping at the cage occasionally.

"Draco is not in bed, Lucius" A cold voice drawled from outside my doorway.

"Shit, its Voldemort apparate back to your room!" I whispered, he nodded, and I quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Ahh, look at her..." Voldemort said, unusually calm, "Shell be dead soon, oh well" Scratch that -.-

"Yes, m'lord"

They left and I went back to owling everyone else. Draco came in 30 minutes later; he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and he just kissed me right then and there, on the floor with a quill dripping in my left palm.

The moonlight shone on our faces as time passed by, his arm was around my waist stroking me softly. I pulled away, "What was that for?"

He smirked, "For the only girl who could ever make me smile..."


	14. Chapter 14

Fast forward to the day before the wedding.

For the past 2 weeks I had been avoiding Draco as much as humanly possible, although it failed miserably. Everywhere I turned he was there and Id get a large pink tint on my cheeks just thinking about how he kissed me, "For the only girl who could ever make me smile" Just having those words reiterated in my head made my heart beat speed up and Id become incredibly light headed. It amused me seeing that if Lucius hadnt corrupted Dracos mind with arrogance, and hate against the world as a child, his bad side would hardly ever show. And now look at him, 17, a thin lanky, but handsome young man, bereft of any good human relationships.

I threw away a half eaten slice of toast and slid the porch door open letting the summer air absorb into my cold skin. I breathed in, getting the refreshing scent of honeysuckles and newly fallen rain and plopped down on a chair nearby. I watched as a figured flew through the air on the Quidditch pitch, I knew it was Draco, so I watched him avidly. His long white blonde hair was flowing in his face, giving him the sexy disheveled look.

"Shit!" I heard him yell, his broom suspended over the air. He was searching frantically for something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, I felt my body grow hot when he glanced over at me. A small smirk formed on his face.

"I lost the snitch" He said

I nodded briefly, but he soon took off diving towards me. My eyes grew larger as his broom came closer and closer towards me.

"Got it!" he yelled, flying past me, I screamed.

"Draco, you ass. You scared me half to death!" I shrieked, gritting my teeth together.

He sighed dramatically, "Pish posh, Candice" He said, trying to lighten the anger, "I didnt even come NEAR you"

I walked up to him and slapped him, "Pish posh yourself, you git." He grabbed my wrist tightly and stared me in the eyes. I could feel the fire burning in them.

"Be lucky tomorrow is the wedding or I wouldve hit you with the broomor something" I ripped my arm from his grasp and walked away.

I sat down by the counter with a dour expression, a house elf came scurrying in, her hair unkempt and her clothes torn in every way possible.

"May I get you anything, miss?" she asked

I grimaced slightly as she wiped her runny nose with her hand and didnt bother to wipe it.

"No thank you." I smiled, waving her off with my free hand.

The porch door opened quietly, but I still heard it. Dracos eyes bore into my own as he made his way upstairs, I shuddered, wondering what insidious scheme he was planning for me this time.

My mother came downstairs with Lucius at her side, she snarled at me walking towards the other side of the counter.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said waving my wand nonchalantly at Lucius; his body fell to the ground hard, I smirked and faced my mother

"Nice to see you too, Voldemort" I said darkly. She smirked, transforming out of her motherly looking guise.

"Young Candice... how did you find out?" He asked, his glowing red eyes observing my own.

"Overheard you talking to Lucius" I said pointing over my shoulder to the form lying motionless on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra" He didnt die.

"Lets see, there are 7 Horcruxes Stupid Potter boy destroyed 5 in total. And now youve destroyed the 6th. Youll never find the last one" He cackled maliciously.

I screamed in frustration, kicking the air. The house elf from earlier squeaked in pain, "Im sorry, I didnt mean to kick you" I said, but gasped when Voldemort held his head in pain.

"This is the last horcrux!" I squealed, quickly apologizing to the house elf, I slowly began to kill her, watching in pure amusement as Voldemort died in my hands. 

"Good bye, Voldy" I smirked, slowly finishing him off.

"You evil little whore" Lucius drawled from behind me, I turned sharply on my heel, frozen with fear


	15. Chapter 15

I turned around, coming face to face with the grim expression of Lucius. I gasped, stumbling backwards, only to be caught by dozens of masked death eaters. His eyes glistened with pure amusement, watching me thrash around trying to escape them.

"Sectumsempra" He said, pointing his wand at my face. A large gash appeared, painless at first, but as it bled I screamed in pain watching the blood form a sickening puddle below his feet.

"Not so tough now, are we, Candice?" He commented, grinning wolfishly at my choked cries as I could only watch more and more blood fall. The death eaters cackled as well, following Lucius in suit.

"What shall we do with her?" One death eater hissed, I could feel his eyes penetrating into my back.

"She killed the Dark Lord, so we shall kill her" He mused jubilantly, running his filthy finger along my gash, it stung horribly.

"Expelliarmus" A distinct voice shouted from behind the mass of death eaters, I smiled seeing the full head of platinum blonde hair I had become fond of. Lucius's face twisted into a dour expression as his son stood there, smirking proudly, "Accio wand Draco" breathed, watching as his fathers wand flew into his hand, completely oblivious to the fact death eaters hand wands as well.

Choruses of curses were shouted as Draco could only stare, eyes wide in disbelief to his own stupidity, "Protego!" He screamed, cowering from the frightening jets hurdling in his direction. They ricocheted from the invisible shield that surrounded him, knocking each and every death eater off their feet, some being killed. Lucius stood there, realization dawning on him that over half of his prized death eaters were dead and that his son was completely dumbfounded.

I stood there, jaw glued to the floor at Draco's sheer dumb luck. He dusted him self off nonchalantly and smirked at his father. Lucius walked away, head down in defeat knowing if he made one false move, hed be dead in a matter of seconds. I sighed in relief as I carefully walked over to Draco, but sported a frightened expression as the un-dead ones began to regain consciousness.

One death eater opened his eyes and saw Dracos homicidal glare and screamed like a little girl. Without Voldemort, they were just little reject aurors with horrible fashion taste. "Scram" Draco spat through his clenched teeth, jolting his thumb towards the door. They high tailed it out of the manor faster than the speed of light.

Draco turned to me and gave me a smile, but I slapped him on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for!" He asked, narrowing his icy blues eyes at my chocolate brown ones.

"You almost got yourself killed" I screeched, throwing my arms up in exasperation. He laughed viciously behind me.

"Please, those death eaters were wimps" He snorted, I glared at him incredulously.

"Is that why you cowered?" I asked hotly, smirking at his embarrassed face.

"Hey, how would you like having over 15 spells coming in your direction" He said crossing his arms heatedly over his chest.

"I wouldn't"

"Duh."

"Dont duh me, Malfoy"

"I'll duh you if I want, Crandall."

"Repulsive little twat-nugget"

He rolled his eyes and marched up the steps, "Immature much?" He beckoned from the top of the stairs, laughing.

"Get your stupid pure blood ass down here" He came down stairs and stood in front of me, smirking at my flustered face. I smirked and kissed him and ran He stood in the kitchen for a good 5 minutes, sporting a bemused expression.

Tomorrow was the wedding, and I finally gave up. I guess marrying Draco wouldnt be too bad, but it wasnt exactly what I wanted. I sighed softly, turning off the light and resting my head in the soft pillow. I stared aimlessly out the window for at least an hour before there was a little commotion outside my door.

"Oh, Drakie poo" I cringed at the sickeningly sweet voice that belonged to Pansy, the fat ass Parkinson.

"What?" Dracos drowsy voice murmured, I could almost feel his anger.

"Want to spend the night, in your bed?" I had to refrain from laughing hysterically, Draco made a croaking noise.

"No, go away" Draco said angrily, slamming his door. Pansys sobs echoed throughout the house, causing the portraits to curse at her, telling her and her fat ass to go home.

"I wont let her marry my Drakie" Pansy spat, letting out a frustrated scream.

"GO AWAY, PANSY" Draco yelled through his closed door. I finally settled down, tiredness consuming my body The cut on my face continued to pulse with pain until the early hours.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning of the wedding, I was jittering in my wedding dress while Narcissa tried to make the final touches, "Now, Candice… I know you're excited, but unless you want a pin shove up your bum, I suggest you calm down." There was a knock on the door, it was time to have my hair styled and my make up done, I cringed… I'd rather do my make up on my own.

"No, no, no!" A thin blonde screeched, pushing a plump brunette away from my face, "that eye shadow is too dark! What were you thinking!" I blinked slightly, watching her face turn as red as a tomato. She grabbed the front of my dress, yanking me towards her as she quickly applied a light color eyes shadow. The hair stylists weren't any better

"No! A bun is too formal! Try elegant curls"

"No, straighten it!"

"Just do something!" I yelled aggravated from my hair nearly being torn out of my head.

The music resounded from the Great Hall where we had chosen to be married… Lucius stood beside me, an ugly sneer still on his face. His hair was styled in a perfect ponytail, the top of his head plastered in gel, in his right hand he held his cane, "Let's get this over with" he said harshly, seizing me by my fore arm. The double doors were opened slowly which revealed a long path ahead of us, scattered in rose petals both dark red and peach. On both sides were the guests, some happy and some with somber expressions. At the alter stood Draco, his hands dug into his tuxedo pockets, his white blonde hair fell gracefully into his eyes as he looked down. We walked forward; it became harder to breathe as we got closer… Draco looked up at me, smiling softly… we communicated by looking in each others eyes…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Draconian Lucius Malfoy and Candice Marie Crandall in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." The priest announced, fixing his glasses which had become askew on his nose, he bowed his head slightly opening a little black book. Draco's cheeks were blushed as he was addressed as Draconian.

The ceremony went on smoothly, although Draco blushed when referred to as Draconian, I squeezed his hand softly and smiled… he actually smiled back, squeezing my hand as well.

"Do you, Draconian Lucius Malfoy take Candice Marie Crandall to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" The priest asked again, looking at Draco.

"I Draconian Lucius Malfoy, take thee Candice Marie Crandall, to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you..." He said without blinking, looking me dead in the eyes. A silent tear escaped my eye; he quickly stroked it away with his thumb.

"Do you, Candice Marie Crandall take Draconian Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" He asked me, a small smile playing on his old worn out lips, he fixed his glasses again.

"I Candice Marie Crandall, take thee Draconian Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you..." He smiled, and for once I saw the compassion that had always laid behind his eyes. I bit my lower lip nervously as he held my hand firmer.

"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." He whispered, sliding a beautiful wedding band on my finger, he grabbed my hand again, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." I said, placing the ring on his finger.

The rest of the ceremony went on with Draco looking in my eyes deeply… I never thought he would care about anyone, but I guess I could be wrong… I could tell her never wanted to let go.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" He lifted up my veil slowly, pressing his lips against mine. My arms slid around his neck as I sighed into the kiss. His normal pale cold lips were warm and comforting. I pulled away only to be deafened by the applause. I grabbed his hand again as we walked back down the aisle.

5 years later.

Draco and I were doing great; we loved each other a lot. 3 years ago we had our first child, a girl. We named her Jelena Carissa Malfoy. She had long dirty blonde hair that had slight waves, bur she had Draco's eyes… as blue and cold as ice… but there were specks of brown. And 2 years ago we had a song; we named him Jeremy Luis Malfoy. He has blonde hair like Draco but my brown eyes, but he had the tiniest specks of blue. When they were little kids, Draco took them both out to see Quidditch games and that became their favorite thing to do.

8 years later.

Jelena went off to Hogwarts; her once long dirty blonde hair was now at her shoulders, straightened completely. Her ice blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, "Bye mom, bye dad and Jeremy" she waved from a compartment window, Draco, Jeremy and I rushed over. I held Jeremy in my arms; she leaned out the window giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Eww, mom she kissed me!" Jeremy complained; taking the sleeve of his sweater and rubbing the spot profusely. The train began moving and we waved goodbye, a tear fell from my eye, "Aww, mom, stop it" Jeremy sighed, wiping away the tear. I laughed; Draco slid an arm around my shoulder.

Jelena got into Slytherin, just like her father. She developed some of his personality traits, but mostly mine. I could tell Jeremy would be a lot like Draco. Jeremy was sent off to Hogwarts the following year, and yes, he got sorted into Slytherin with his sister.

The years passed and they both graduated from Hogwarts with exceptional marks. Jeremy became an auror instead of a Death Eater, surprising yeah? And Jelena became a nurse at St. Mungos.

One day I was in the kitchen, cleaning up before Draco's parents were to come and visit. I still wasn't too crazy about Lucius, but this was common courtesy to have your parents over. A knock suddenly broke the calm silence, "Draco, hon. could you get the door?" I asked from the kitchen, a wand in one hand and a rag in the other. I went back to what I was doing until the knock came again, "Draco, get the door please!" I said again.

"Father!" Draco yelled I heard a thump against the floor; I scurried towards the door to see what was going on, "I told you I'd be back…" He said roughly, grabbing him by his shirt, lifting him up a good 5 feet in the air.

"Father, don't harm me..." He pleaded

"Why shouldn't I harm you?" He asked, smirking at his son's pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"ADAVRA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, quickly I ran, throwing myself in front of Draco. I landed hard on the floor, my eyes rolling into the back of my head… the last words I heard were, "You'll regret this Draco!" and I passed out into the darkness, forever.

Draco's POV

"Candice, wake up... Candice, baby..." I pleaded shaking her lifeless form. Her skin was pale and her mouth was open slightly. Tears formed in my eyes, but I didn't dare to hide them, I pounded the floor in fury… she was gone forever.

Months later

I never left the manor; Candice's beautiful face haunted my mind. Every time I tried to sleep, I could hear her. I had lost all muscles from Quidditch and my skin grew paler than it had before. My once ice cold blue eyes turned into dull grey ones.

"Draco..." I turned around, nothing, "Bloody hell, I really am losing it" I said to myself, rubbing my temples.

"Draco… baby..." I gasped, Candice stood in front of me, but she was a ghost.

"Candice, oh Merlin… I miss you so much" I said, tears falling down my cheeks, she wiped them away, I shuddered as she touched me for the first time in months.

"Draco… how are you?" She asked a small smile on her pale white lips.

"I miss you so much baby, it's so hard to live without you… why did you have to save me?" I asked, tugging forcefully at my blonde hair.

"Sometimes, when you love someone… you have to think of them before yourself" She said softly, she never lost her beauty.

"You don't know how much I just want to hold you again… kiss you again" She smiled, tracing her ghostly finger across my jaw line.

"I love you, always remember that... don't give up on your life just because I'm gone, okay?"

"But you're worth it" But it was too late, she disappeared… He sighed walking towards his room, but he took a double take in the mirror as there was a kiss mark on his cheek with Candice's lip stick, he smiled softly, "I love you…" he whispered, walking away, trying to forget all about her. The one girl who showed him he didn't have to be afraid to be himself.


End file.
